


Swap of Joy

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: Two holiday stories set in the universes of CSI and H 5-0.





	1. Mistletoe Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg tries his best to avoid the mistletoe fairy, but fails for another year.

"Hey, Sanders," Hodges said as he slipped into Greg's lab. "Has the mistletoe fairy struck you yet?"

"No," Greg sighed. He hated the fact that members of his team clung to silly Christmas traditions such as kissing under the mistletoe. "Besides being an insufferable ass, what do you want Hodges?"

"Damn," Hodges breathed. "Who peed in your Wheaties and does your boy toy know you're off your leash?"

"The only one into that kinky stuff is you, Hodges, so leave Greg alone unless you have some evidence you need him to analyze," Sara said from behind them causing both men to jump in surprise.

"Whatever, Sidle," Hodges grumbled as he stomped from the room.

"Thanks, Sara," Greg said with a grateful smile. He loved it when anyone got one up on Hodges. The man was a decent scientist, but otherwise a complete asshole.

"Not a problem," Sara replied. "Now, I'm going to go make certain that he has plenty of work to keep him occupied for the rest of his shift."

"Good luck with that," Greg quipped. "He's probably hiding out in the breakroom to keep from finishing that pile of reports that Catherine gave him earlier."

"Probably," Sara agreed. "Have a good night, if I don't see you later and watch out for the mistletoe fairy."

"Thanks, I think," Greg groused.

Sara smiled and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek before leaving the room.

Greg leaned back in his chair safe in the knowledge that he didn't have to worry about the damn mistletoe fairy.

At the beginning of his shift he had scoured the whole building for the stuff and got rid of all that he had found. He wasn't going to get caught under that evil green weed this year.

It was a humiliating experience that didn't bear repeating, especially for a third time.

Last year, it had been Sara he had gotten caught with. She had played along and brushed a kiss against his cheek.

The year before that, it had been Catherine and she just dropped a kiss on his forehead like his mother had done when he was a kid.

"Oh, Greg," was purred in his ear pulling him out of his morbid thoughts and causing a shiver of desire to run down his spine. "The mistletoe fairy has struck again."

Greg dropped his head in his hands and quietly swore.

"Don't be like that," he was told as a finger poked him in the side forcing him to look up and face his tormentor.

"Why me?" he murmured when he saw that it was his lover wearing a ridiculous hat with a sprig of mistletoe dangling from it.

"Why not?" Nick countered with a cheeky grin. "Almost everybody in the lab has been caught with you under the mistletoe over the years, so I figured it was my turn."

Greg chuckled and shook his head. He wouldn't correct Nick by telling him it had only been two people. He had better things to do. "You don't have to resort to trickery to get me to kiss you."

"I know," Nick admitted as he stepped closer to Greg. "But since we aren't out at work, I thought this would be the perfect cover for me to do this."

Nick leaned down, cupped Greg's face in his hands and pulled him into a soft yet searing kiss.


	2. Christmas Five-0 Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Danny spend the day decorating for Christmas.

Danny strolled onto the lanai with a sweating beer whistling off-key his favorite Christmas carol. He stopped at the edge and watched his lover in nothing but a ratty pair of board shorts finish stringing lights on the backside of the bungalow.

The bushes and smaller palms around the bungalow had been decorated days before by Steve and the kids.

 _It was beginning to look like Christmas,_ Danny thought.

It still threw him for a loop to see palm trees and sand during the holiday season instead of pine trees and snow despite the number of years he had been calling Oahu home.

He stretched and groan when felt his neck pop. He took a pull from his beer happy to have the day off from chasing criminals across the island. He had just returned from dropping Grace off at a friend's house for the day.

Steve tugging the beer out of his hand and draining it in several loud gulps pulled him out of his thoughts of what they could get up to while being kidless.

"That was mine, you ungrateful jerk," he automatically complained.

"So?" Steve countered with a cheeky grin as he brushed past Danny to drop the empty bottle in the recycling bucket near the kitchen door. "I was thirsty and it was not like you've done anything strenuous in the last hour to need a beer so badly."

"I just dropped Grace off at her friend's house and you know how bad noon day traffic can be," Danny rebutted knowing Steve was trying to rile him up and letting him. It was a form of foreplay for them.

"Poor baby," Steve murmured unsympathetically.

"I hate you sometimes," Danny grouse and stomped back inside for another beer.

"No, you don't," Steve tossed back as he stretched out on his lounger with a tired sigh.

He was finally finished decorating the outside of the bungalow for Christmas. He only did it because it made Danny and the kids happy.

Danny returned with not one beer but two. He figured he loved Steve enough that he wouldn't force him to get up and get his own beer. Besides, his old partner always told him that revenge was a dish best served cold, and he couldn't think of any better way to get even with Steve than to place a cold beer in the middle of his tanned and tonned chest.

He laughed as Steve flinched away from the cold bottle and growled, "Who's the jerk now?"

Danny shrugged unapologetically while Steve caught hold of the bottle and took a pull from it. He walked over to his lounger and got settled into it before saying, "Never said I was a saint."

"Whatever, Danno," Steve muttered before closing his eyes and relaxing into his lounger again.

They fell into a companionable silence as they enjoyed their beers. A silence that was only broken by the sounds of nature that Danny had secretly fallen in love with over the years.

Danny finished his beer and set the empty bottle aside. He reached across and caught hold of the hand Steve had dangling off the side of his lounger. He raised it to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Thanks, babe," he said knowing Steve would know what he was thanking him for.

Steve opened his eyes, turned his head to look at Danny and smiled. "You're welcome, Danno," he quietly replied. "And Merry Christmas."


End file.
